


Darkside

by AshaWhitePaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaWhitePaladin/pseuds/AshaWhitePaladin
Summary: So this will be a series of atleast 5+ chapters hopefully!!Rating due to implied rape and future mentions of violence and battle scenes etc.The paladins will come into this!!!Probably next chapter even! Which will be posted by the end of the day or tomorrow depending.
Relationships: Asha & The Lions (Voltron), Keith & Red Lion (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	1. We’re not in Love

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a series of atleast 5+ chapters hopefully!!  
> Rating due to implied rape and future mentions of violence and battle scenes etc.
> 
> The paladins will come into this!!!   
> Probably next chapter even! Which will be posted by the end of the day or tomorrow depending.

* * *

Asha snarled reeling against the chains that held her bound to the wall of her cell, trying to show defiance towards the young Galra soldier who was smugly leaning against the doorframe. “Oh hush little one, I'm giving you time to rest. What do you think I am? _A monster?_ ” he snorted his implications clear, _she_ was the monster. _She_ was the Quintessence Morpher. _She_ was the one who could kill with ease. She knew in the back of her mind that these thoughts were wrong, that being Haggar’s little puppet dosen't make her the monster. But even when she told herself that it wasn't her fault, it still seemed like it. She was the one chained and muzzled like an animal. And for now she knew she was just the soldiers play thing until Haggar made sure that this time, her experiment would survive. 

She knew that she was the last one, that the others had died. She knew that if she died, Haggar’s experiment would be over, she wouldn't become the monster she was made for, she wouldn't. She had to stay compliant, at least for now. And that meant letting this child do what he wanted to her, he was not a child, much older than her but it gave her some form of amusement to refer to the soldier as such. So she let him, it was a nightly occurance, sometimes he tortured her but she never really considered the whipping and electrocution as bad as at nightimes when he'd release his energy in other forms. He always made sure that it hurt and he always made sure it was as humiliating as possible, from tying her to the wall to filming it of all things.

It was tiring, sure. But she just had to be compliant, be patient. One day she'd be free. One day the giant metal lions she often had far away conversations with would meet her again. They told her stories of their new paladins, she was pleased, they seemed caring and kind. Even the Red one, Keith he was called, had a soft spot for Red. And she knew the lions liked the extra company, so she let the lions ramble on about the latest battle or even let them show her what the humans told their paladins when they were sad or scared. It was comforting knowing someone other than herself had found comfort in the lions. The only lion who never spoke of another Paladin was White. The White Lion was closest to Asha in spirit, quintessence and personality. While all of the lions and Asha were like family, White was like a twin to her and she knew that White would never let another Paladin get close to her. Asha was the only one for White.

Only when she got a sharp kick did she realise how long she must have been staring into space, she looked up sharply her amber eyes meeting dark purple. “Come on now love, don't go drifting off on me” he cooed making Asha snarl kicking out, “The druids will see to your wounds soon, I'm sorry that we won't be able to have fun tonight” he whispered crouching down to her level before continuing, “Guess I'll have to go twice as hard tomorrow, huh?” he smirked before walking out the cell door sliding close with a beep leaving her alone in the darkness. The only comfort coming from the faint humming of the lions in the back of her head.

* * *


	2. We Share no Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asha comes back from the druids in worse shape than she went there in and the Red Lion is prompted by Keith to explain the lion’s distress.

* * *

Thudding against the far wall Asha jolted awake the slamming of the doors to her cell still ringing in her ears. Groaning she pulled herself upwards, she wasn't restrained apart from the cuffs and clamp on her tail but it's not like it mattered, she could barely move and even if she could there was no way she would be able to get the door open. She sighed, at least she was gaining tolorance to the druids magic, it was no longer causing her to seize but that also ment her wounds were going to only get worse and she could already feel the beginnings of infection around a gash along her torso. Golden blood stained her prison clothes if you could even call them that they were more like rags in her eyes. Annoyingly this meant they must have been adding more quintessence to her bloodstream to test her limits. Honestly even if she's a Morpher it didn't mean she could actually control it. Something told her a druid or two would be getting a telling off from Haggar if she hears about them giving her an overload again.

* * *

Keith looked up from his food goo frowning as he felt Red’s distress in the back of his head. “What’s up?” Hunk asked frowning from across the table, “If you don't like it I can make you something else.” he added. “No, the food is good Hunk it's just... Red is acting strange something's wrong” he said getting to his feet, “Uh I'll be back” he added turning and heading to the Red Lion's hangar. “Red?” he said looking up at the large mechanical cat. _“Hello Cub, what is it you need? Did you have a nightmare?”_ Red mewed lowering her maw down so she could face the Paladin. “No Red, no nightmares tonight. It's because you seem distressed, I wanted to ask what's wrong” he replied sitting down by the lionesses paw reclining against it. _“Oh. Well cub you see, the lions and I are worried about another friend, we also call them cub and they are in distress. And I'm worried for them”_ Red explained slightly hesitant. Keith nodded before continuing, “So the other Lions are upset too? Why didn't the other paladins notice?” he asked. _“Simple, our bond is stronger than the others and their lions, it is merely the fact that I find it harder to hide things from someone so close”_ Red purred. Keith couldn't help but smile slightly, “And what about the other cub? Why do you call them cub, and what happened to them” he pressed looking up at her. _“I call her cub because she is like you, the lions helped raise her and she is like family to us. She was captured by the druids a few phoebes ago and the druids went extra hard in her last night, it makes me sad that my cub is in pain”_ Red said sadness radiating off of her, although within the sadness Keith could feel calmness, Red must like talking about the other cub he decided. Nodding he rose to his feet, “One day we’ll get her back, okay? And until then don't worry, I'm sure that if she's survived this long and befriended all 5 giant space lion she’ll be able to hold on until we can save her” he smiled patting the beasts paw in comfort, walking away once he felt Red relax back into her dormant position.

* * *

_“Cub!”_ Red snapped awakening her from her half asleep position. “What the hell Red? What's wrong” she answered rubbing her eyes to focus her vision back to the real world. _“Red told her Paladin about you”_ Green reported. “Red seriously what did you say?” she rolled her eyes fondly, she could never truly be mad at the big cat. _“I’m sorryyyy”_ Red pouted before Blue spoke up, _“She told Keefy that she had another cub who was in pain because of the druids and that was what was upsetting her”_ the calmer Lion explained. “Thanks Blue and Red it's okay that won't do much, in all honesty it's probably good that you confided in Keith, he's probably quite pleased of your trust in him” she smiled finding it very hard to not refer to him as ‘Keefy’ like Blue. _“I don't like keeping things from Hunk”_ Yellow added but rather than being annoyed she sounded slightly disappointed she couldn't tell the Paladin. _“Same with Shiro but we don't have a choice, our first loyalty must be to protecting our Cub remember?”_ Black spoke up. “I don't need protecting!” Asha complained. _“We all know you like it when we baby you”_ Green teased lightly. “Ughhh, shut up” she groaned in reply, “I’m going to sleep and Yellow, please stop them from waking me up unless it's actually urgent” she sighed a smile stil plastered on her face. _“Will do!”_ Yellow purred. _“Why Yellow? I could easily control them”_ Blue protested. _“You got to be joking”_ Green laughed, _“Blue you'd be great but just yet Yellow do it mk?”_ Black sighed before Red could hop in. “Guys shut it” she laughed, before the lions all went into their own sort of dormant slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I'm new to writing so please do cut me some slack!
> 
> Comments, Kudos, Requests and Suggestions are Welcomed and Appreciated!  
> ♥


End file.
